Favors
by Brain in the Gutter
Summary: What happens when Alice asks Bella to help test out some sex toys for an article she's writing? AU AH AxBxE Extremely graphic. Little to no plot...


Thanks to my beta Pire... You are a sparkly bitch...

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

What happens when Alice asks Bella to help test out some sex toys for an article she's writing? AU AH AxBxE Extremely graphic. Little to no plot...

Favors

"You want to do me a favor Bella?" my roommate Alice asked me as she came into my room. I looked up and saw her dressed in her normal jeans and a t-shirt.

"Sure what do you need?" I asked.

"I just got a gig writing articles for this magazine. They want me to test out some products and write some reviews."

"Sounds like fun. What kind of products?"

"Sex toys," she grinned.

"Just don't tell Edward, he'll be pissed he missed out."

"K just put this stuff on, it's part of the review." She threw me a bag of lingerie as she walked out the door to grab the box of goodies the magazine had sent. I pulled out the lingerie and noticed it was right up my alley. There was a black skimpy crotch-less thong that had black fringe all the way around. It had garter belt attachments so I grabbed a pair of thigh high fishnets to go with. There was a black and red corset, which had cups that were of course too small to encase my tits. My nipples were barely covered by the flimsy materials. There was a see through black robe to go with but it covered nothing. I threw on a pair of black high heels and was done. Alice walked back in with the box of toys and paused for a moment, raising her brow. "You look sexy my little courtesan. Now get on the bed."

I sat on the bed not really knowing what to expect. "Hands" She demanded. I put my hands out in front of me and she pulled some silk cording out of the box and started wrapping my wrists together. "How does that feel?"

"Smooth and silky. Doesn't hurt. Doesn't chafe." She dropped my hands and grabbed the back of my head and pulled me forward to mesh her mouth with mine. She started licking at my lips and when I opened them she thrust her tongue into my mouth to stroke my tongue. I could feel my panties getting wet; just thinking about how I was being told what to do was getting me so tuned on. She pulled my hair a little bit as she started making her way down my neck, pulling my head to the side to give her more access. I whimpered and squirmed underneath her as she nipped at my shoulder. She bit a little harder, a moan escaping my lips. She pulled back and met my eyes, which I'm sure were wild with want, and began trailing her hands down my shoulders, then caressing the soft sides of my breasts. My eyes rolled back and I felt her lips graze the tops of my tits. Her nose nuzzled my bra and I realized she found something I hadn't noticed before when I first put on the corset. There were slits in the cups of the corset, giving her complete access to my nipples. She started licking and sucking on the right one while twisting and pinching on the left. I couldn't stand it any more. I moved my hand down to my dripping pussy. My swollen mound was hot and slick; I started moving my hand in a circular motion, just teasing myself.

Alice went to switch nipples and noticed what I had been doing. "Bad girl. Did I say you could touch yourself?" she asked.

"No." I hissed in frustration, reluctantly moving my hand away and clenching the bed sheets with my hands.

"Well, then, you'll just have to be punished. I wonder who's going to paddle your behind?"

"I'll do it."

I looked up and saw Edward standing in the doorway. I swallowed hard as if caught in the act, but I saw Edward grin at Alice and she back at him. Realization dawned on me: Alice must have called him when she went to grab the box of toys. She grabbed a paddle out of the box and handed it to him. He sat down on the bed and she pulled me over his lap, so I was laying with my stomach over his legs and crotch, exposing my ass to him. "How many?" she asked demandingly.

"Five should do her fine." He started smacking my ass lightly, causing me to moan a bit more and get even more wet. I saw Alice's clothes hit the floor and looked up to see her perfect tits bouncing around as she hopped on one foot trying to pull off her last sock. The last two smacks to my ass were harder causing me to squirm all over his lap. I could feel his jean-covered erection pressing into my stomach.

"Let's see how wet you are." I felt Edward's hand brush up my thigh, and he lightly grazes the lips of my pussy teasingly. He could, no doubt, feel the moisture that was leaking onto my thighs.

"Mmmm. You're really wet." He continued to stroke teasingly. "Do you want this?"

"Mmm-hmm," I moan.

"I can't hear you. Do you want me to fuck you with my fingers?" He put a little more pressure, stroking the edges and circling my clit. He teased my flesh with the promise of fulfillment.

"Yes." I hissed.

"Yes what. Say what you want." He started to pull his finger away.

"I want your fingers in my pussy. Please" I'm begged for him to just do it. He shoved a finger up my pussy and I immediately started squirming even more clenching my muscles trying to get more. He began fucking me with his finger, inserting another one after a bit. He played with me for a bit building up the sensation but never letting me orgasm.

He pulled me up onto the bed to lay me down. Alice immediately took out an extra bit of cording, tied my hands to the headboard and began rummaging through her items to "review." Adrenaline was pumping through my veins and my survival instinct kicked in causing me to pull at my restraints. Edward tisked, his gaze met my eyes and I bit my lip. This was so incredibly hot and so incredibly frustrating. I squirmed as his eyes bore into mine. Just teasing me. God. I whimpered and pulled once more at my restraints wanting to touch myself and get rid of the building pressure.

As though finally sensing my frustration, Alice came back into view carrying and a small piece of fabric with something plastic attached to it. Edward helped her pull it up my legs like a pair of underwear and positioned the plastic piece right over my clit. Alice grinned like the Cheshire fucking Cat, grabbed a remote and flicked a switch.

A crashing wave of heat rolled through my center and exploded through my body. I came right then and there. My limbs went limp, though my body still echoed with my orgasm. My vision blurred while I tried to catch my breath. Wow.

"Ohhh...Bella...," Alice purred. "You are such a vixen."

My vision began to clear and the waves of my orgasm subsided when I saw that Edward had striped and the two of them were coming toward me at the same pace. They both grabbed one of my tits and started massaging and then licking my nipples. I felt my pussy twitch from the twin sensations. I felt something cold and biting on my nipples. I looked down and saw two nipple clamps connected by a chain clamped onto my nipples. I was so on edge again from all the sensations that were building in me. Edward came up and started kissing me deeply pulling on the chain every once in a while. I felt his hard cock digging into my stomach, making me want to rub my wet pussy all over it.

I was so engrossed in what we were doing I hadn't noticed that he had flipped us until Alice smacked my ass a couple of times. She pulled my hips up so that I was on my knees. Edward moved up through my arms, rubbing his thick cock up along my breasts and up to my mouth. I quickly pulled him in trying to shove as much of him in my mouth as possible. I moaned around his cock, delighted in the salty taste of him. He hissed as I moved back up, keeping a steady pressure on the underside of his cock, wiggling my tongue a bit as I got up closer to the tip. I flicked the tip with my tongue and started to make my way back down as Edward threaded his fingers through my hair. He pulled at it keeping me from going down really far, keeping me at the tip, which I rubbed my tongue over and around as I felt a pressure at my pussy. I pulled back and looked around and saw that Alice had a strap-on.

One of my biggest fantasies was about to come true. Giving head while being fucked from behind. She pushed the plastic cock in causing me to moan. Edward pulled my head back to his cock and I quickly started licking and sucking it again. Every time she thrust into me it caused me to pull Edward's cock in a little bit further. Between his hands in my hair and her fucking me from behind I had no control over how I was going to give him head. I choked a little at how deep he was down my throat but kept going because it was so hot. Alice flicked the switch again on the remote and sent me off once again. I screamed out around his dick pulling him deeper than I ever had before.

When I came down from my high I realized that I was still in the same position but some things had changed. Alice had pulled the vibrator off of me and taken off the strap-on. Edward still hard cock was now positioned at my pussy and Alice had taken his place with her pussy in my face.

"Suck it!" she demanded.

I started licking her pussy as Edward first thrust into me. I moaned so goddamn loud, I'm sure Alice could feel the vibrations on her wet pussy. The strap-on was nice but it was nothing compared to Edward's big hot cock being thrust inside me. I started licking her pussy from slit to clit, and then went back down to fuck her with my tongue. Edward was starting to thrust harder into my wet pussy. The muscles in my pussy started to clench as I could feel his balls slapping my oh-so sensitive clit.

"Now if you're a good girl and get Alice off, you'll get a reward. Now suck that clit for me!" He smacked my ass as I started sucking on Alice's clit rubbing over it with my tongue and then pulling it in between my lips and sucking on it hard. She starts to twitch as she cums. Edward began to really thrust into me harder and faster, I started thrusting back, trying to get as much of him in me as possible. Edward reached down and flicked my clit and I saw stars once again. I forgot to breathe as the sensations rolled through my body like a tidal wave. It lasted longer than any of the other ones and I finally come down. The two of them stripped me of my clothes, untied me and tucked me into my bed. Edward started kissing me long and slow as I started to drift off to sleep. Alice shook my shoulder and asked, "Well, what do you think?"

"Fuck me sideways." She laughed as I started to drift off.


End file.
